The Hit List
by TheJuicyJay
Summary: Someone has been going around Konoha. He murders anyone he is told to in order to get his ultimate objective. His objective? To get home. Naruto and others will try to find this mystery man with the help of an unexpected ally. Will the man achieve his objective, or will Naruto and the others prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own DB, DBZ , DBGT , DBS , Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. These rights go to their respective owners.**

 **This takes place before Shippuden. (A little bit after the Sasuke Recovery Mission) This is obviously an AU, so Naruto doesn't go off with Jiraiya straight after the mission.**

Choji awakened with a start. He looked around the room, lit by the bright moon shining down through the window. The clock said 12:00 AM. He started sweating, feeling intense hostility filled inside the room. He looked around, but could not see anything. Everything was silent. Nothing was moving.

Suddenly, a tall, purple man appeared in front of Choji. He looked down at him with menacing eyes. Besides Choji, he was the only other thing moving.

Silence spread around the room, until the man said, "Don't take this personally," as he raised his arms.

Choji reacted fast and formed the ram sign, "EXPA-"

Before he could finish, he felt a huge pain in his stomach. He looked up, one last time. The man was gone. It seemed everything was moving normal again. As he fell, he looked at the clock. The clock said 12:00 AM.

Shikamaru sighed. Choji's late for training again. You would think after the Sasuke mission he would take training a lot more seriously. Oh well. It's not like he did either.

Shikamaru looked up at Choji's house, confused. Many jonin and chunin, including the Hokage, were surrounding it. He could see his parents crying their eyes out. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he thought of the possibility of what could have happened. He ran up towards them, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on right now?" Shikamaru asked, "Why are there so many jonin and chunin here? Even the Hokage is here."

"Listen," Kakashi started, "You don't really want to see what happened, but I will tell you."

He crouched down to be on Shikamaru's height, "Just promise me you won't go all Sasuke, alright?"

Shikamaru nodded with fear.

The dreaded words that he didn't want to hear came out of Kakashi's mouth. Those words were, "Choji has been assassinated."

Shikamaru's mind went blank. He now understood why Choji's parents were crying. He now understands why he is crying. His best friend, has just been assassinated.

"D-do they know who?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Not yet," Kakashi stated, "but whoever did seems very powerful,"

Kakashi pointed at the end of the house. The whole side had been blown off, probably due to the attack Choji suffered.

Kakashi put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "I'm sorry, now please go home and let us handle this."

Shikamaru walked home, not thinking of anything else. Tears still sliding down his face. To make matters work, he could hear Naruto running towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru just kept walking, ignoring the future Hokage.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Naruto called to him again in confusion.

Again, Shikamaru just kept walking.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted his name once again and grabbed his shoulder, "you know, it's rude to ig-"

"Go away, Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed as he shrugged Naruto's hand off his shoulder.

Naruto looked on surprised. He saw Shikamaru with tears in his eyes as he ran off.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked to himself. He decided to run to Tsunade.

* * *

"Hah? What do you mean she's not here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Lady Tsunade is currently taking care of a very important situation right now, Naruto," Shizune explained, "so she is not going to be here for a while."

"Well where is she?!"

Shizune's face turned to sadness. "Ask somebody else, please."

"Aw come on! Please tell me!" Naruto begged, "She's probably off training Sakura. That's unfair!"

"No."

"Ugh, fine then!" Naruto shouted once more as he stomped out of the room.

As he walked out of the building Kakashi had caught Naruto's eye. Of course, Naruto blasted off towards him and Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

The tall purple man appeared once again. He walked toward another man in a cloak covered in red clouds. He stared at him and said, "The deed has been done,"

"Good," the man with the cloak and red clouds started, "now after a few more, Konoha will experience a raise in fear."

The man turned around, "I require another request from you."

The purple man looked up, "What is it?"

He held up a picture of a man that closely resembled a snake. "I want you to kill him and anyone that stands in your way from doing it,"

The purple man was silent for a second and nodded.

"Don't worry, after a few more kills, I'll send you back to your own universe, Hit."

Hit looked at man directly. He had been wearing a mask this whole time. "You better keep your promise, Obito."

"Hey now, don't call me that," he said in a more playful manner, "just call me Tobi around everyone else!"

* * *

Naruto had heard the news from Kakashi and immediately ran to Choji's house. Mostly everyone was still there, but a few have left. He spotted Tsunade and instantly ran again.

"Granny Tsunade, what happened?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, "I swear these jonin are so incompetent right now."

"Is it true that Choji has been murdered?" Naruto questioned with fear.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, it is true."

"N-no…" Naruto whispered, as red chakra started to emit from his body.

"Naruto, calm down," Tsunade said.

But Naruto didn't listen and kept emitting the Kyuubi chakra. Tsunade sighed again and was forced to knock Naruto out before he could do anymore damage.

* * *

Sasuke looked up, surprised. He just witnessed a purple man come in and kill everyone, and was on the verge of killing Orochimaru. The person that was supposed to give him the strength to kill Itachi, was about to get killed.

 _Who is this guy?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke blinked, and saw Orochimaru on the floor, dead. He started to stand up slowly as he saw the purple man look at him.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke nervously asked. Seriously. The dude just came in out of nowhere and in less than five seconds everyone was dead!

The purple man seemed to teleport in front of him, looking down at him. He finally spoke, "My name is Hit."

"I know your kind, Sasuke," Hit stated as he saw Sasuke look up in even more fear as he said his name, "the one seeking revenge. I've seen many of those people try to get revenge on me within the over thousand years I've been alive."

Hit turned around, "So I'm going to give you one chance to change yourself, but I got a job to do."

Hit swiftly chopped Sasuke on the neck, knocking him out in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and views so far guys! I really appreciate them!**

 **Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

It only took Hit less than a second to get back to Konoha. His speed and time skip ability made traveling a lot easier. He arrived at the gate of village at night. He looked at a piece of paper he was given by the Obito. It was titled, 'The Hit List'. Choji was already crossed off, so that was finished. It seemed next on the list was a person named 'Might Guy'. He was given a picture of him along with The Hit List.

'He doesn't seem like much' Hit thought, 'A lot like all the other people here,'

He quickly skimmed the village until he found out that he was wandering around. Well, that wandering was more like doing handstands around the entire place. Hit sighed. It looks like it's time to finish the mission fast.

Might Guy just recently lost another challenge to his 'hip and cool' rival Kakashi. As he looked up from his handstands he saw many leaves blowing in the wind and he thought, 'Alright! One more lap!'. As he took more steps he realized the leaves had stopped blowing. In fact, they had just stopped in mid air!

Guy's face suddenly got serious. He turned his head in all directions, seeing no potential ninja.

"Who's out there!" Guy yelled, "I know you're here somewhere!"

'This isn't any normal jutsu' Guy thought, 'It seems as if time stopped itself!'

"Goodbye."

Guy quickly turned around to kick whoever said the word, but he kicked nothing. Instead, he saw that his whole leg was gone.

"GAH!" Guy shouted out in pain and fell down. He struggled to get up, and once he did, he saw a purple figure looking down at him.

Hit put his hand into a fist, and in an instant, Might Guy ceased to live.

Time turned back to normal again. Hit took out his Hit List and crossed off Might Guy. Hit sighed once more, 'Just a few more until I can go home…' Hit flew off, while accidentally letting a certain piece of paper slip...

* * *

Morning rose once again, and dread filled the air. Might Guy has been founded to be murdered and unfortunately by none other than his star pupil, Rock Lee. Rock Lee had noticed Guy had been late to their 'youthful morning exercises', a very rare thing to happen.

Just like the Choji incident, many jonin, chunin and the Hokage gathered. The difference is that Jiraiya showed up this time. Jiraiya looked down at the covered body with sadness.

"Any idea on who did this?" Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, who was also at the scene.

"Actually, yes," Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Look at this," Kakashi held up a picture, "This photo was most likely dropped by the assassin."

Jiraiya took the photo and gasped, "T-this is…"

"It's Naruto," Kakashi stated, "And you know who is going after Naruto at this moment."

"The Akatsuki…" Jiraiya growled.

Kakashi nodded, "It seems they're taking a more stealthy approach," Kakashi continued, "but I'm surprised that any of their members was able to take down Guy just like that…"

"I'll do more research," Jiraiya told him, "The real kind. Go tell Tsunade to up the village defences and protect Naruto at all cost."

"Of course," Kakashi answered and saw Naruto running towards him yet again. He sighed and knelt down to Guy's body.

* * *

"What do you want now, Obito?" Hit asked.

"Right now, I'm going to introduce you to the other Akatsuki members!" Obito exclaimed.

"I don't need help." Hit deadpanned.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I have to get into character. Those guys know me as Tobi, a hyperactive idiot."

Hit sighed, "Fine, let's go."

They entered a room consisting of some of the Akatsuki members. These members were Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and the leader, Pain.

"Oy, Tobi! Who is this guy?" Kisame asked.

"This is Hit!" Tobi shouted, "He can kill you all!"

"I highly doubt that," Sasori said.

"Well you shouldn't," Hit stated.

"Well if we shouldn't, let's see if you can handle this real quick!" Kisame yelled.

" **Water Style : Exploding Water Shock Wave!"**

A huge wave of water came out of Kisame's mouth, heading straight towards hit. It seemed to have completely covered him up. The water disappeared, showing no signs of Hit.

"Tch, he's gone," Kisame scoffed, "was he really that weak?"

"No." Hit said behind Kisame.

"W-what the? When did you-" Kisame was interrupted once Hit chopped his neck, knocking him out.

Hit put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "This was a waste of time."

Tobi slumped, "Well that didn't go so well…"

"Wait."

Hit turned around to see the leader of the Akatsuki looking at him.

"What is it?" Hit asked.

"It seems Tobi has brought you here for a reason," Pain said, "any idea why?"

Hit shook his head but then Tobi answered, "It's so Hit can work with us!"

Pain looked at him, "Is that so…"

"Well then I would like for you to go after this individual." Pain said as he gave Hit a photo.

Hit looked at the photo and saw a man with spiky white hair, "Understood."

Hit turned around and walked out the door, leaving an unconscious Kisame and confused Akatsuki members.

* * *

Sasuke finally awoke. He stood up and looked around on where he was. All the memories came rushing back towards him, all the death from that purple man… That...Hit.

'How long was I out?' Sasuke wondered.

'That doesn't matter right now! I have to get to Konoha and inform them of this character! He may get in the way of my reve-' Sasuke's thoughts went to a halt and remembered the words Hit had said.

" _So I'm going to give you one change to change yourself, but I got a job to do,_ "

Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru's hideout, thinking.

'My whole life objective up to this point was to kill Itachi. But why didn't Hit kill me? A chance to change myself?'

Sasuke's thoughts were stopped abruptly once he started to hear weird noises behind him. He turned around to see a black portal appear out of nowhere! First he saw a head of spiky hair, then came out a body!

The body that came out was a man dressed in all black with one strange earring. The man struggled to get up.

"Damn, at least I got to destroy the time machine," The man stated.

He looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him in fear. The man finally stood up, towering over Sasuke.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke nervously asked.

The man smirked, "My name is Goku Black, and who would you be?"

"M-my name is Sasuke Uchiha! Where did you come from?" Sasuke yelled.

Goku Black only closed his eyes and was surprised to see so many ki signatures. He clenched his fists and thought, 'How are these mortals still alive? Either I'm on another planet, or another universe.'

Black opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. It was a good 5 seconds before Black said, "Your eyes, they're just like mine…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed that he just avoided his question.

"The eyes of revenge…" Black whispered and smirked, "Looks like you'll be getting off the hook today, wouldn't you-"

Black stopped once he sensed a big ki signature. One that could even rival that dreaded mortal Son Goku! Mortals are not supposed to be this strong. He must die.

Black took one last look at Sasuke before taking off towards the ki signature.

"...do we now have two monsters roaming our land?" Sasuke asked to himself and started running into the direction of Konoha.

 **And that's all folks! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I will now read off the kind reviews that was left on last chapter!**

 **Kakarotsanmistic: Do not fear my friend! These characters will not be nerfed in any kind! That's why I introduced Black! To rival Hit's power and not make him some sort of boring character with no rival. I had to make Hit struggle somehow! Unfortunately for you, Goku will not be appearing in this story so no Goku X Tsunade. Sorry!**

 **quran harling: Thanks for the feedback my dude! And yeah, if Black didn't show up the Narutoverse would pretty much be fucked LOL.**

 **King of fans : Rest in Peace Might Guy. You were youthful until the end…**

 **(The reason I killed off Guy is to show Konoha how powerful Hit is compared to one of the most powerful ninja in the village. They know that Guy didn't even put up a good fight.)**

 **Welp, that's all. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's go my dudes.**

 **Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

Kakashi was standing in front of Naruto's apartment, along with other Chunin, Jonin and ANBU. Ever since it was discovered that the Akatsuki was invading Konoha slowly but surely, they raised their defense drastically. Of course, this meant a decrease in their offense, but they couldn't lose Naruto, their jinchuuriki.

He saw two men walk by the house, not even trying to not look suspicious. Kakashi glanced at the Jonin and nodded towards the men. The Jonin nodded back and quickly jumped toward the men.

In an instant, the Jonin were dead. Kakashi slowly walked toward the men, kunai in hand, "Who are you?" he yelled out.

One of the men looked up at Kakashi, revealing a crimson eye with three tomoe.

Kakashi instantly recognized him. Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki. That means the fellow next to him is also part of the Akatsuki, most likely to retrieve Naruto.

"We know why you're here, Itachi," Kakashi stated.

"Oh really?" Itachi responded, "Then that makes things a lot easier."

The other man quickly formed hand signals and spewed water out of his mouth. He then shouted, " **Water Style : Super Shark Bomb!"**

Kakashi quickly responded with his own jutsu, creating a wall protecting him.

Once the wall was destroyed, he saw that the two men were no longer there. Kakashi quickly realized where they were and started running into Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, stopping Itachi and the other man, who is obviously Kisame.

"Kakashi, I suggest you move before you get killed," Kisame smirked.

"Sorry, no can do," Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.

* * *

Goku Black hid behind a tree as he saw Hit walking towards his destination. He sensed Hit's ki, and it was way stronger than his. Black clenched the Senzu Beans in his hand. The Saiyan took it from Trunks once he started to grow more. He recently just ate one after his fight with Son Goku from the past, increasing his power. Yet, this mortal was still more powerful than him!

'My only chance of becoming stronger than him is to abuse Son Goku's zenkai boost!' Black thought.

He quickly put away his Senzu and walked up to Hit.

"Oy, mortal," Black tried to get his attention.

Hit turned around looked surprised to see Son Goku, in this universe!, "Son Goku? What are you doing he-"

Black got into Goku's stance, "Let's fight."

"Are you su-"

"To the death."

Hit stared at him. He ran forward and started to lay a beatdown on Black. All his pressure points were being attacked, and Black had no defense.

'He seems weaker than from when we first fought,' Hit thought.

Hit kicked him down to the floor and activated his time skip. He raised his fist toward Black.

Black smirked and got out a Senzu bean and quickly ate it. He felt his power rising, to extreme extents!

Hit's eyes widened a bit. His power was closing in to his power at the tournament.

Black shouted and turned Super Saiyan, his power way stronger than Son Goku's Super Saiyan 2 he showed.

'It seems I've almost mastered this body completely,' Black thought, 'Soon, I will attain that power Son Goku showed at the tournament!'

"Thank you, Hit" Black started, "Now let's continue."

Both fighters rushed in. Black was putting on more of a fight than previously. Hit punched Black into the mountain and quickly went after him.

Hit stopped Black in time and sent him flying downwards. Black looked down to see Hit standing there. Black stopped in midair and started shooting many ki blasts at him.

Hit appeared behind Black and threw him into a mountain. Black quickly appeared before Hit and punched him in the face before grabbing him and throwing him into the ground.

Hit activated his time skip once more and launched a flurry of attacks towards Black.

Hit saw that Black's ki was cut in half. He didn't want Black to eat another Senzu to get even more stronger. Hit walked up to Black and took his bag of Senzu.

"I don't want you interfering with my plan to go home," Hit stated, "So I'll let you live for now."

Black reverted back to his base form and cursed. He still didn't have enough power for that mortal. He was supposed to be a God! Black took out 3 Senzu he hid inside his belt.

"How am I going to get to near death now?" Black asked himself until he remembered that kid he encountered once he appeared in this universe.

Black sensed Sasuke and saw him still running through that forest.

"Alright," Black said to himself and started lowering his power so much that Sasuke's Chidori could penetrate him. His power level was about 5 while Sasuke's was at 20.

* * *

"Which one of your members is attacking Konoha at night?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other. Seeing no harm in telling him, as Hit was really strong, Itachi told Kakashi about Hit. Before, Itachi asked Tobi all about Hit, who he was, where he was from and how strong he is.

"N-no way," Kakashi stuttered, "How are we supposed to beat a power like that?"

"You can't," Itachi said, "Anyway, we'll be taking Naruto now."

"Not on my watch!"

Everyone turned around, even Naruto (who had recently woken up) to see Jiraiya.

Kisame looked over to Itachi, "I don't think we can take on Kakashi and a Sannin right now, Itachi."

"Then we'll continue this later," Itachi stated.

"I don't think so!" Kakashi yelled as he ran toward Itachi with a Lightning Blade.

Both Itachi and Kisame jumped out of the apartment before Kakashi could hit them. They disappeared soon after.

"So, you were researching here?" Kakashi looked at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I th-"

"Wait a minute, what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, this isn't something you can handle right n-"

"So? Are we just going to wait for our doom?"

"That is the only option right now seeing at Hit is targeting our village!" Kakashi shouted at Naruto.

Naruto grunted and looked away.

* * *

Sasuke backed away a bit as he saw Goku Black appear again, "What do you want? I'm in a hurry!"

"Use your strongest attack on me!" Black yelled.

"What? Do you want to die?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Just do it!"

Sasuke activated his curse mark and started to charge his Chidori, while Black was still lowering his power level.

" **CHIDORI!** " Sasuke yelled as he saw his arm stab through Black's chest.

"H-ha ha," Black laughed in pain, "Now I am guaranteed to attain the power Son Goku has…"

Sasuke reverted back to normal, "Gaining power? What are you talking about, you're about to die."

Black took out a Senzu bean and ate it. He felt his power rise drastically. The hole in his chest healed. Sasuke was blown away from the amount of power Black was emitting.

Black started to yell, expanding all his power. His aura starts to glow pink.

Black shouts one last time and light expanded throughout the whole entire forest. Sasuke looked at him in shock, 'How was I able to stab him?'

Black's hair was now pink, with pink aura surrounding him. Godly aura.

"This transformation… I'd say I'm even stronger than Son Goku…" Black smirked, "I think I'll call this… Super Saiyan Rose."

 **That's it for this chapter! If you can't tell, I'm trying to go for 1k+ words for each chapter. The fight scene was short between Hit and Goku Black due to the power gap of both of them. Fights should be longer in later chapters.**

 **REVIEWS.**

 **Peter16373: Yeah, I knew Goku Black at his current form wouldn't be strong enough for Hit, so I had him abuse the fuck out of Zenkai boosts in order to at least stand a chance.**

 **Pekula: Like I said, I knew Hit was stronger than Goku Black, but not after the Vegeta beatdown. After Vegeta fucked up Black, he should be stronger than Hit.**

 **Joebob323: Thanks! I read your story so it's pretty cool to get a review from you!**

 **Kakarotsanmistic: Goku Black is pretty strong LOL, but only stronger than Hit after Vegeta's beatdown. Also, just saying though, Goku Black could not destroy the gods of the universes. He could, however, kill the Supreme Kais.**

 **And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**


End file.
